powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Yokai Kamaitachi
'|妖怪カマイタチ|Yōkai Kamaitachi|Lit. "Sickle Weasel"}} is the first Yokai the Ninningers fought, brought upon by the revival of Gengetsu Kibaoni. Character History Yokai Kamaitachi was created when one of the corrupted Sealing Shuriken was imbedded into a discarded chainsaw following Gengetsu Kibaoni's revival and a onslaught of Hitokarage appeared in the city. Following Takaharu's resolve to fight the Kibaoni after doing a brief battle against Kamaitachi, the other Ninningers suited up and fought Kamaitachi and his entourage of Hitokarage, eventually ending with Kamaitachi being defeated by AkaNinger's Ninja Violent Slash. Following his defeat however, Kyuemon Izayoi revived Kamaitachi, allowing him to send the taken-aback Ninningers flying with a swing of his claws. However, the Ninningers soon summoned their OtomoNin mechs and began taking the fight back to Kamaitachi, starting with AkaNinger and Shinobimaru. When Kamaitachi unveiled his lastest toy in the form of throwing kunai at Shinobimaru, the OtomoNin blocked them with a revolving street-sized panel, and when it flipped back down, it revealed KiNinger and Dumpmaru who then threw exploding caltrops at Kamaitachi's feet. With ShiroNinger and Wanmaru proving difficult to work together with even with MomoNinger and Byunmaru's help by unhelpfully sitting down or catching Byunmaru's multiple shuriken, Shinobimaru appeared behind Kamaitachi via a revolving buildingside and gave him a solid whack upside the head with a piece of steel scaffolding. When he tripped, however, Kamaitachi was on him in a flash, slashing Shinobimaru up onto his feet and pinned him to a building side. Quick to the rescue, Dragomaru and AoNinger arrived with a blast of flame to get Kamaitachi off of Shinobimaru, allowing the Ninningers space to form Shurikenjin. Once completed, Yokai and mech duked it out, ending with the destruction of Kamaitachi and the purification of the Sealing Shuriken that spawned him. Post-mortem Kamaitachi and a legion of Hitokarage were used as virtual enemies by the Ninningers in a team training simulation in their Dojo. However, AkaNinger had ignored the "team" part of the training exercise, and laid waste to the virtual forces with a Super Ninja Violent Slash. Kamaitachi was among the Yokai the Igasaki Ninningers noted to Kinji Takigawa they had destroyed prior to his arrival, making him displeased that he didn't have the chance to defeat them personally as StarNinger. Hyakki Yakou Kamaitachi was part of a group of 100 revived Yokai that appeared on the day of Hyakki Yakou and were fought by AkaNinger and StarNinger. During the contest between the two Ninningers to defeat the most Yokai, Kamaitachi was destroyed by StarNinger but not before the Ninninger made sure to take a selfie with the Yokai. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Yokai Kamaitachi is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!! Kamaitachi is among the Yokai which appear as enemies fought by the player-controlled Ninningers in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Game de Wasshoi!!. Personality Kamaitachi has no regard for human life and has sadistic glee about causing mayhem and destruction. Profile *Infection object: Chainsaw *Favourite things: Wind *Favourite place: Construction site *Attack power: 3/5 *Mysterious trick: 1/5 *Chop: 5/5 Arsenal ;Chainsaw-like claws :Kamaitachi has the fabled claws of the kamaitachi from mythology, allowing him to rend all in his path with glowing purple energy slices. ;Serrated Throwing Kunai :Once enlarged, Kamaitachi had kunai with serrated edges to toss at his foes. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Yokai Kamaitachi's suit actor is Keizo Yabe. Notes *Yokai Kamaitachi's act of cornering OtomoNin Shinobimaru to a building is a reference to the Japanese meme , where a man cornered a woman in a romantic manner, though now commonly called . *Kamaitachi's habit of yelling "Che ha ha!" is a reference to the sounds of chainsaw, which is also used as a recurring sound effect in the Friday the 13th film series. In another reference to the horror franchise, Kamaitachi's face somewhat resembles a hockey mask, a homage to Jason Voorhes. *Elements from this costume would be duplicated and reused in Yokai Otoroshi. Appearances * Shuriken Sentai Ninninger **''Shinobi 1: We're Ninja!'' **''Shinobi 4: It's Here! Paonmaru'' **''Shinobi 10: Yee-haw! The Gold StarNinger'' **''Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: AkaNinger vs. StarNinger Hundred Nin Battle!'' See Also *Kamaitachi, his equivalent motif counterpart from the Yokai Army Corps in Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. External links *TV Asahi's page on Yokai Kamaitachi Category:Sentai First Villain Category:Yokai (Ninninger)